


Los Ageless

by the_auxiliatrix



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_auxiliatrix/pseuds/the_auxiliatrix
Summary: How can anybody have you?How can anybody have you and lose you?How can anybody have you and lose youAnd not lose their minds, too?Chloe has Rachel.Chloe loses Rachel.She struggles with both.





	Los Ageless

**Author's Note:**

> TW for self harm.
> 
> Also, def check out Masseducation by St. Vincent, it's a fantastic album.

You have Rachel.

You never thought you'd have anyone, after Max left.

After your dad died.

But now you have Rachel.

You have Rachel, and you'll never need anyone else.

She understands you.

She understands you better than you understand yourself.

You were expelled. David moved in. Your dad's dead. Max hates you.

She saved you.

From those assholes at the mill.

From David.

From yourself.

You throw away your razors. 

You fix up the truck you found in the junkyard.

It's not stealing if it's abandoned, right?

You don't have the title, registration, or insurance, but that's only important if you get pulled over.

Of course, you _will_ get pulled over, but you can worry about that later.

You're getting better.

You aren't _better_ , but you're better than you were before.

Because of your angel.

Because of Rachel.

You have a plan.

You're going to leave.

Leave Arcadia Bay.

Leave your parents.

Leave the memories of death, of infidelity.

Leave everything you hate about yourselves.

You're going to go on a road trip.

You're going to go to New York, to Los Angeles.

You're going to go anywhere that isn't here.

Rachel's going to be a model.

She's bigger than Arcadia Bay.

You've always known that.

Rachel's going to be a model, and she's going to take you with her.

She's going to take you with her.

You've always known that, too.

You've never doubted that.

Not even when you drink yourself to sleep at night.

Not even when she disappears for days at a time.

Not even when she shows up again, acting like nothing happened, like she was never gone.

You don't doubt it when she doesn't say "I love you, too".

You don't doubt it when you buy a new pack of razors, when the cold steel slices through your skin.

Rachel saved you.

From those assholes at the mill.

From David.

From yourself.

She's saved you from everyone, but she can't save you from herself.

You're getting worse.

Not worse than you were before Rachel, but worse.

You're drinking more. Smoking more.

You're seeing Rachel less and less.

You owe Frank money.

A lot of money.

But you're getting out of here.

Your going to LA and Rachel's going to be a model.

And she's going to bring you with her.

You've never doubted that.

But, you haven't seen her in a week.

Neither has anyone else.

Now, nobody's here to save you.

From Frank.

From yourself.

From Rachel.


End file.
